Memories of Hibari Kyoya
by Mikan787
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Hibari Kyoya ever ended up as the head chairman of the disciplinary committee? If you have read on! BTW this isn't real it's just how I like to think it happened. May contain 00Cness ...like a lot.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Have you ever wondered how the Hibari Kyoya ever ended up as the head chairman of the disciplinary committee? If you have read on! It starts off 7 years ago when Hibari Kyoya was only 8 years old, believe it or not he was not born in Namimori and this was the day he would first come to Namimori…

* * *

A/N: Um ok... so i decided too delete the OC Character profile and put this story up instead. I realised that i already wrote a prologue story for the series i'm going to write in the future that explains her character... *facepalm*. Thanks to the people who reviewed that because i would have never realised it if you didn't so fast. ...Ugh! Why am i the type to completely forget about something when I work on it anymore! Anyway I was going to post this when i finished all the chapters but meh. I have already written some of the chapters and just need to proof read them. So that's why you may notice later on I'll update a bunch of chapters then stop because i still need to write the other chapters. I began writing this in class last year because i had that one super bludge year when you literally learn nothing because they either have taught you the year before or will teach you the year after. Maybe that's just my school... I'm going to continue writing in my free time in class this year even though it's sort of important (not going to tell you which year because I'm a little paranoid). I don't know what it is about this story but I can't write it at home. I tried and I completely blanked... this didn't happen with my other stories so WHY NOW! Fudge there's something wrong with me. So if you read and like this story sorry but updates are going to be slow and random, depends on what classes I have. Ok I'm going to talking (typing?) now so I hope you enjoy the story! If you read this whole note good job and thank you. God knows I wouldn't have.


	2. Chapter 1: New Home

**New Home**

* * *

I poked my head out of the window. We are now driving along the streets of Namimori, a taxi had picked us up from the airport. After the 10 hours on a plane (not that it was unpleasant, It was the first time I had been on a plane) coming here I'm glad to smell the fresh air and feel the nice breeze on my face as we drive along. As I open my eyes to take a look at my new town, I was stunned! I had never seen a view like this in all my life. Everything looked great almost perfect even, it's like everything belonged. All the buildings and cars and even the people walking down the street. I just gazed out at the scenes in front of me. This was so much more different and better than my old town. Everything looked so much brighter and vibrant, even the birds sound better. I decided then and there. This was my town, this was where I wanted to be.

" …ya …Kyoya …Kyoya!"

"H-Hai!"

"Mou, I've called your name like 10 times already!"

"Sorry."

My mother breathed a sigh. "We're here," she told me before getting out of the car. I followed her lead and was about to get out of the taxi but before I did, the driver tapped me on my shoulder, smiled at me and said welcome to Namimori. I gave a small smile back and got out. 'Welcome? Haven't heard that in such a friendly way before…' I watched the taxi leave; driving along the big road, who knows whom it'll pick up next. As it goes out of sight I turned around to see a house, it had a warm feeling surrounding it. I looked over it some more, it was an average looking house just like every other down the block, but it was way bigger than our old house. I was wondering why we were at someone's house though.

"Why are we at someone's house?"

"Because we know that someone."

"We do?"

"Yes, we know them very well."

"…"

"It's us silly!" My mother screamed and pulled me in for a hug. I was very confused to say the least. Since when can we afford such a house, we just got here?! But I t turned out to be true. I looked over to the nameplate and written on it was Hibari. This was our house.

"But how?"

"Well you know the job I got?" I nodded. "Well that job came with a house too!" My mother practically squealed and hugged my even tighter until I couldn't breathe. When she finally let go, I was going to look up and glare at her for almost killing me but when I did, she literally jumping for joy. I had never seen her so happy, smiling, laughing, just like the old days before my father left us. Those were the happy days except the last part, that wasn't a good memory; I could practically feel my mood go sour just thinking about it. But then my mother took hold of my arm and pulled my inside the house. The inside was way different than the outside. It was like a traditional Japanese home, with shoji screens and everything. I was more than shocked. It even had furniture in there, fully stocked!

"Isn't it great, they let me design the inside to my liking!" My mother beamed and went for another one of her death hugs. That just confused me even more. I mean who would do that for anyone else especially people like us. *Sigh* I decided to let all my questions drop, it may be because my mother was squeezing the life out of me now but this was good for us so who am I to judge.


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**The Meeting**

* * *

I got up bright and early the next morning. I got out of bed, quickly got dressed and went out to see the rest of the town. I made sure I was very quiet; I didn't want to wake up the other person in the house. I put on my shoes and ran outside. The sun was shining as brightly as it was yesterday. I started walking through the street, I could feel my eyes wander everywhere. To the buildings, lights and the little birds up in the trees. There weren't many people around in the streets and there were barely any cars. I was happy with that, even if they seem much more nicer than the herbivores in my old town, they were still annoying to be around. I continued walking down the almost empty streets, looking curiously at whatever had caught my eye. Before I knew it, I had walked all around town. I don't know how long it has been but the streets were a lot busier, there were a lot more people and cars. As I kept walking trying to block out all the noise, I came across a park. I decided to go into the park, it seemed much more peaceful than the streets now packed full of herbivores. I found a nice spot under a tree. I found the shade the tree provided quite pleasant. I think I've been in the sun too much. _'I'll just rest here for a little while and go walk around again later. There are too many people anyways…'_

When I opened my eyes, I could barely see a thing. It was night time. The sun had been replaced with the moon as the main source of light and there were stars painted all across the sky, sparkling brightly in the dark night sky. 'I must've fallen asleep'. That would have been very dangerous a few days ago. 'Might as well come back tomorrow'. With that though in mind, I stood up and made my way home. The streets were once again still and silent, a single person going down once in a while. The town at night had an eerie feeling to it. I didn't like it. 'I have a bad feeling about this'. I wanted to get home and fast. I took an alleyway, which I found out was a shortcut to my new home. It was a bad idea because then five "scary" looking guys came out and surrounded me.

"Hey little kid, what are you doing here?"

"Little kids shouldn't be out this late at night."

I had to admit they were quite intimidating. Even if I had dealt with people like this before, I had never faced this many at once. They were usually by themselves or with one of their friends but not FIVE.

"Let's show him what happens to little kids out here in the night." One of them said before going up to me. He cracked his knuckles and rolled back his neck (just like in the movies). I tried to move back but his other friends were already behind me, sneering at me. I looked around and spotted a couple of people walking by.

"Pretend you don't see anything."

It was a hushed whisper but I heard it clear as day. _'Looks like some things are never different'._ I looked back up at the guy looming over me. It looked like he was going in for a punch. I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

*BAM!*

_'eh? I didn't even feel a thing.'_

*BAM!* *BAM!*

I opened my eyes to see what was going on.

*BAM! BAM! BAM! *

I couldn't even believe what I saw. There, in the middle, stood a single person. Surrounding him was the five goons who were surrounding me a few seconds ago. They were laying on the ground in a broken mess. I couldn't believe it. Did he beat them all up be himself? He walked towards me, at first I thought he was going to hit me next but…

"Do you need some help?"

_'Huh a girl's voice?'_ I looked up to see who it was. I couldn't really see with the lighting in the alley but from what I could gather it was a girl about my age. She was bending down and smiling at me with her hand extended towards me. '_Wait why did she need to bend down and why did I need to look up?'_ I moved my head back down to back to normal. _'Eh?'_ Without even realising it my knees had gave way and was now on my knees.

*Laughs*

*Blush* _'She was laughing at me!'_

"I don't need your help… now."

*Giggle* "You're new in town aren't you?"

"So what if I am?"

"Well if you are, you wouldn't know that those people were just low rank members of one the gangs of this town and the others would probably be here any second... so do you need some help?"

_'I can't believe I got scared by a couple of low rank members'._ With that thought in mind, I took her hand and she pulled me up right to my feet in single swing. She then started leading me out of the alleyway. As we were running through the streets, I noticed that she was actually a little shorter than me. 'This was the person the saved me?' After a couple of minutes or running she finally stopped. I realized then that I was back at the park I fell asleep at.

"Why are we here?"

"Because this is a wide and open space."

"…"

*Sigh* "So they won't follow us here!"

"…"

"Wow you really are new here."

"Those guys are a bunch of wimps! They're too scared to do anything here out in the open where they can be seen."

_'Oh… I hadn't expected that answer, maybe I'm just used to seeing fights all over the place in the past years'._

*Smiles*

_'Why does she keep smiling at me? I didn't do anything funny or anything'._ Now that I have better lighting, I can finally take a good look at her. She had short pink hair with two little bunches tied up with a black ribbon on the top sides of her head. Her eyes were also pink, kind of like the colour of sakura. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a big black sakura in the middle of it and a black jacket, with long sleeves that went down to cover part of her hands, followed by a short black skirt and really long white socks that reached up to her thighs. On her feet were simple, black shoes with a slight heel. She seemed to like the colour black a lot but all in all, she definitely did not look like a person who could beat up five guys without breaking a sweat… Wait there was something in both her hands?

"What are those in your hands?"

"Huh?" *looks down* "Oh these!" *lifts them up* "They're called tonfa, they're my weapons.

"You have weapons?"

"Of course! You need a weapon to defend yourself afterall."

"And you used those to beat up those people back there?"

"Uh-huh!"

~ Silence ~

"Well I guess I should get going and… oh! You should be more careful from now on, this town may look all nice and safe in the day but in reality at night it is very dangerous."

"Bai bai~ "And with that she was gone. Just vanished from the spot in front of me, into the night. 'How did she do that?'

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you don't like Hibari being weak and wimpy but I feel like it's necessary he is in this story and you'll find out why later on (i think).


	4. Chapter 3: Filled with Questions

**Filled with Questions**

* * *

"Why are you home so late?"

"I was… playing in the park," I lied not wanting to worry her. Well it wasn't a complete lie. I was in the park…

"EH?! Are you ok? It's already dark outside"

"I'm fine, we're not in our old town anymore." _'Although this town isn't that good either.'_

"Oh right I keep forgetting but still try not to stay out so late."

"Ok."

I headed upstairs to my room and flopped face first onto my bed. "Ugh" I can't believe what just happened. I got scared by a couple of herbivores who were apparently just low rank members of a gang. This town actually has gangs! Worst of all I got saved by someone and a girl around my age at that. Who was that girl anyway? She wasn't like all the others who were too scared to get involved. I had never met anyone like her before. How can someone who could beat people up still smile a warm smile like the whole thing didn't happen. How can she beat all those people up anyway? She was the same age as me but she's so much stronger than I am (not that I would say that out loud). Maybe it's because she has weapons um… tonfa I think they were called. Maybe I should get a weapon too… but my mother would never allow it. I remember I asked her once at our old town and she didn't even hesitate to say no. *sigh* I'll think about it more in the morning.


	5. Chapter 4: First Day of School

**First Day of School**

* * *

**_Buzz… Buzz… Asa da yo ~ Asa da yo ~ Asa da– *Smack*_** _'Why did my mother buy this stupid alarm clock. Why did she think I would like it, it's for children?'_ I usually got up before the alarm clock and turned it off before the little cat on it starts speaking. I got out of bed and took out my new school uniform. Today was my first day at my new school and I was not looking forward to it. I had already gotten used to my old school, if you could even call it a school anyway. There weren't many children at the school, or in the town for that matter. But now this school would be different, I bet it's packed full of energetic little herbivores. Being stuck with all those people in one enclosed space. Just thinking about it sends shivers down my spine. I wonder if that girl goes to this school too. If she is I hope she wouldn't remember me, I was acting like such an herbivore last night. Not that I care what she thinks of me it's just… um… moving on! I pushed all my thoughts on her to the back of my head and reluctantly put on my school uniform. With a look in the mirror and a sigh I headed downstairs. It wasn't a bad uniform or anything but I didn't feel comfortable wearing it.

Downstairs my mother was already up and preparing breakfast, which was a rare sight considering she couldn't really cook. I pulled out a chair and took a seat at the table.

"Hey are excited about your new school?"

"Can't say I am."

"Come on Kyoya, this is your chance to finally make friends."

"I don't want any friends."

She gave me a disapproving look before grabbing a plate with some toast and eggs on it and placed it in front of me.

"At least try to make one."

"I'll try," I say not knowing if my mother noticed my sarcastic tone.

I finished my breakfast and grabbed my lunch box that was handed to me then I was off to my new school. As I walk down the street, I walked by the place I was "attacked". It's hard to believe that this was a dangerous place at night.

_"Those guys are a bunch of wimps! They're too scared to do anything here out in the open where they can be seen."_

She really was right. Now in the day where everyplace in town has been lit up by the sun, there were no sign of any shady looking guys in alleyways or any other concealed places. It looks like this town is better in the day but about the same at night. Now there are people going in and out of the same alleyway like nothing has even happened. **_Ding Dong… Ding Dong… _**_'Ah! That's the bell for my school.'_ I got so spaced out I didn't realize I was going to be late and on my first day too. It's not like I cared if I keep people waiting but I don't like to be late. I hurried up to school and saw that people were just going in. _'good, I'm not that late.' _When I entered the front doors, I was more than shocked. It was huge! There were many doors leading to classrooms and other rooms, there were stairs and this had to be the most children I have seen in one place. I must've looked pretty stupid standing there staring at everything.

"You must be the new student."

A voice came from behind me. When I turned around to see who it was. I saw a woman with glasses, which I assumed was a teacher, staring down at me. She gestured for me to follow her. We walked for quite a bit until we stopped at one of the doors upstairs. She went in first, said some things to the class and then gestured for me to come in. I walked in and saw that the whole class was looking at me. It felt really unnerving. I had never had this many people staring at me before. I turned to face the class and briefly introduced myself. After I had finished the teacher told me to take my seat near the window at the back. The teacher began class. In the beginning the class were very uneventful until the class the door suddenly flew open in the middle of one of the teacher's lectures.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Surprisingly I was the only one who turned my head to towards the doorway. The whole class including the teacher acted like the door hadn't been slammed open and just continued on with class. Does this happen a lot? Snapping out of my reverie I focused on the figure at the doorway and I could hardly believe what I saw. There at the doorway stood the very girl who had been on my mind all day. I mean I know there was a chance she would go to the same school as me but in the same class too?! The teacher had finally finished her lecture and turned her head to acknowledge the girl's presence.

"Ah, Sakura Mikan so glad you could finally join us."

"Sorry I overslept." She managed to get out between pants.

"I know, just take your seat." The teacher said bluntly and pointed to a seat in the classroom.

For a second I thought the teacher pointed at me but then I realized she was pointing at the empty seat in front of me. _'Sakura Mikan, so that's her name. Sakura huh… was it a coincidence that name fits her well or did her parents plan that.' _I watched asshe walked down to her seat, she didn't seem to notice me until she pulled out her chair then looked up towards me. Her eyes met mine for a second before she turned away and took her seat. _'I guess she doesn't remember me… not that I was expecting her to. I haven't even told her my name yet.'_ The teacher started droning on about some other things I couldn't care less about. Though it looked like someone actually cared even less about the lesson than me. I noticed halfway through the lesson the person in front of me had actually fallen asleep. The teacher didn't seem to notice or just didn't care though, probably because she had a book open on her desk. I thought about sleeping too but I didn't have a book and being caught with something on your first day would be troublesome. The rest of class went very slowly until the bell for lunch went off. There was a lot of noise in the classroom within seconds. I could hear a lot of people breathing out a sigh of relief that it was finally lunchtime. Some of them decided to eat in the classroom so there was a lot of chairs and desks being moved around. It was very noisy and it was really getting on my nerves. In front of me I saw that she was still sleeping. How someone sleeps in all this noise is beyond me. I don't know why or how long I had been staring at her sleeping form but this noise was really getting to me. I needed to find quieter place where I can relax and take a nap. I stood up and was about to leave but before I could people approached me at my desk with their own lunchboxes in their hands.

"Want to eat lunch with us?" One of them asked.

I decided to just ignore them and leave. I was never one for company anyway and I swear if I didn't get out of this room right now someone was going to get really hurt. During my rush to leave I was in such a rush though that I didn't notice a certain person had already woken up and had seen the whole thing take place. I pondered on where I should go once I was out of the classroom. In the end I chose to go up to the roof; I bet it'll be nice and quiet up there. It looks like I was right. There was no one up here. I walked over to the fence and looked at the view. The wind was nice; it had a calming feel as it hits your face. I was hoping this blissful state would last but it looks like the universe had other plans…

"That wasn't very nice you know."

Even though my back was away from the doorway so I couldn't see the person there but I could tell straight away who that voice belonged to.

"I wasn't trying to be nice and weren't you asleep during the entire time since you arrived." I decided to say back.

"Not the point. They were just being nice. You should have at least given them an answer."

"What do you care? You don't even know me."

"You don't have to know a person to care."

"I'm not used to that kind of… treatment."

I'm not even used to this. Having a normal conversation with someone like this. By then she had already made her way right up next to me. She was leaning against the fence in the same position as me. The wind was blowing through her hair. She looked really pretty almost angelic. I mentally slapped myself. _'What am I thinking?' _She looked like she was in deep thought though. Almost like she was remembering something of the past.

"Well you better get used to it unless you want to have no friends."

"Who said I want to be friend with those herbivores."

"Eh? Herbivores?

"Those other children."

She burst out laughing. "That's a strange way to refer to other people." I stood there staring at her with my eyes widened. She continued. "I guess you're right in the sense that most people are like herbivores. They are all scared of people who they think are stronger than them and they do need to gather together to survive in this world and they love to prey on the weak…" She had a sullen face when she said that last point. A shiver ran down my spine as I felt the atmosphere around her change into a darker one. I nodded in response to her theory. Wow. She's the first person who actually got what I was referring to.

She had stopped laughing but still had a smile on her face. "Ne. Am I considered a herbivore to you too then?"

"Yep." I answered her without hesitation.

"Eh?! Why?! I'm the one who saved you last time." So she did remember.

"I didn't ask for your help, you did that on your own accord."

"Ahahaha, you really are mean aren't you. Well I don't see "herbivore" as an insult anyway and I suppose you're right I'd much rather be a cute bunny than a scary wolf." Letting out a laugh after she finished her ridiculous sentence. What's wrong with her? Who'd want to be a helpless rabbit over a ferocious wolf? When she finally stopped laughing she pushed herself off the fence. "Well I've got to go, see you later." With that she turned around and left.

'What a weird girl.' One minute she completely ignores me then the next minute she acts like we've known each other forever. I let out a sigh. She was way more annoying than I thought she'd be and what's bothering me the most was the question she had asked me. That was the first time someone has actually asked me something like that and in all truthfulness I don't know what she is…


	6. Chapter 5: More Questions

**More Questions**

* * *

It was finally Sunday so now I can finally just relax. There was no school today and that meant no more annoying herbivores. Especially that one specific herbivore. I decided to label her as an herbivore because she acts so much like one. Out of all the people in that school she is the only one still bothered to interact with me, willingly anyway. It has been a week since I had entered and almost everyone there knows not to mess with me. Well I suppose me threatening them that I would bite them to death if they get near me is one of the reasons no one approaches me anymore. But that one girl just never quits. Every time I walk past she would always approach me, put on a big smile and then drag me to the group she was talking to. I don't get it! Why would someone who was strong (not that I would sat that to her face) act like such a weak herbivore? Always smiling, laughing and gathering together with those other herbivores and… I'm doing it again. I don't know why but my head would just fill up with thoughts about her. Why do I even care why she was doing it? Ugh! Just thinking about her makes me feel weird inside. I need some fresh air. I got off my bed and changed out of my pyjamas. I decided to go to the park. The birds were singing and the dogs were barking but those were the sounds I didn't mind that much. I sat down under the same tree I sat down under last time. I leaned back onto the tree, closed my eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when…

"Hey! I'm surprised to see you here."

Geh, there she was the person who had been plaguing my mind, standing over me with that stupid smile on her face. I noticed that this was just like the first time we met except for the scenery.

"Why are you here?" I reluctantly opened my eyes only to glare at her.

"Taking a walk."

"Why aren't you walking then?"

"Eh, why? Because I saw you and went to say hi!"

"Why?"

*Sigh* "You don't need a reason for everything you know." She replied before disappear from my line of sight. At first I thought she had decided to go away but then I heard a sound on the other side of the tree that said otherwise. *Plop*

"Ne, you don't mind if I sit here too do you?"

"…As long as you don't disturb me."

To my surprise she was keeping her end of the deal. I don't know how long we just sat there in silence. She wasn't talking to me and I wasn't talk to her. I wonder why she wasn't talking to me, not that I wanted her to but normally she couldn't or wouldn't stop words coming out of her mouth. The long period of silence continued. This was beginning to feel very weird and creepy and… I can't take it anymore! I sat up and turned to look behind the tree. I really wasn't expecting what I saw next._ 'So that's why she was so quiet…'_ She was sleeping. Of course she was, she sleeps through all of the classes, except for when the test on Thursday, why wouldn't she sleep when there was actually nothing to stay awake for. I really wanted to slap myself at this point at not knowing the obvious. Now that I have a closer look at her, she looked really tired. _'Come to think of it, what was she doing out so late last time.' _Apparently, during the time I was mulling over those things I had gotten a lot closer to her and she had woken up. Her eyes flickered open and the next thing I knew her eyes were staring straight into mine. I didn't know what it was but her gaze was unnerving, it was like she was staring straight into my soul. I quickly broke the connection between our gazes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

I took quick look back at her and the expression on her face was really weird. She was looking at me but it was like she was seeing someone else in my place. She looked really sad.

"Umm… are you ok?"

"Eh?" She got out snapping back to reality. Yeah I'm fine." She flashed me one of her regular smile.

Normally I would have been annoyed and told her to stop smiling so much but something seemed off about this particular smile. I wasn't an expert on this kind of thing but it looked kind of… strained? Like she was forcing herself to. Now that I think about it she smiles a lot too much.

"Do you force yourself to smile?" I accidently asked out loud.

"Eh?"

"Nothing. It was nothing." I quickly tried to pass it off. I can't believe I let that slip out.

"Um ok… well I gotta get going so I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye."

"…Bye"

I watched her get up and literally sprint out of the park. _'Someone was in a rush.' _Unbeknown to me she had actually heard what I had said.

* * *

A/N: I had to change a bunch of things and it's really irritating me! Probably going to upload super slowly now but yeah I do enjoy writing this so thank you for reading :)

me: *sigh* i'm talking as if anyone is bother to read this...


	7. Chapter 6: The Request

**The Request**

* * *

The weekend had gone way to quick for my liking. I was back at school now and it was still really boring and pointless. The week went by almost the same as the first week. Although there was a day when she didn't show up for class at all. On that day during lunch when I decided that this was a good time to have a look around the school considering that a certain person was absent. I rounded the corner to where all the sakura trees were and guess who I found sleeping under one of them. Why doesn't she just stay home if she was just going to skip all the classes sleep the whole day? At least she was asleep for the whole day so she didn't bother me. I had been keeping an eye on her this week because of the expression she had on Sunday. But it seems as though I was just wasting my time. When she was awake, she was still her perky self full of smiles and joy. Maybe I was just overthinking it.

One school week later…

It was about 10 in the morning and I was particularly determined today. During the time I had watched her I remembered why I was interested in her in the first place. She could fight and maybe she could train me. It's not like I wasn't strong but I had to admit that she was stronger than me, at least the current me. Anyway today was the perfect day too, it was a Saturday and I was relatively smart meaning no school for me. I had expected her to have to go to school on Saturdays for supplementary lessons but surprisingly she didn't. In fact she was a genius and scored 100% on every test. I had asked her once about it and she just said that the answers were just in her head. I had no idea how that worked but at least that means she was definitely free of school on Saturdays too. So after I had briskly went through my morning routine and rushed out of the house leaving my mother in a confused state. I headed straight to her house, I had gotten her address from a random in class and to say the least he was pretty shocked. I pressed the doorbell and waited. There was no answer so I waited a while before pressing the doorbell again. Still no answer, was she out already? I decided to press the doorbell again but before I did I heard someone yell, "I'm coming," in a tired voice. I was at the front of the door, waiting for the door to be answered. Still waiting… *Crash!* 'What was that?' That one wasn't the only one, right after that first crash I could hear another and another and a really loud one at the end. There was silence after the last one. I was considering breaking the door myself to see what happened but then the door swung open. She was at the doorway and she looked really and I mean REALLY sleepy. Her eyes weren't even open and it looked like the only thing keeping her standing was the door.

"What was that series of crashes?"

"Huh?" She gave a quick yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Just now."

"Oh. I fell down the stairs. Ow it hurts"

"You fell down the stairs?!" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah anyway why are you here?"

She dismissed it so easily! Does this mean she always falls down the stairs? I chose to put that aside and get to the reason I was here.

"Well I thought you could teach me how to fight like you."

"Huh? What makes you think I could teach you how to fight?"

"Remember how you beat up those people the night when we first met?"

"Oh yeah…"

"So will you teach me."

"Well ok but not when it's so early in the morning."

'Wasn't it 10 or something when I left?' "10 in the morning isn't early."

"On Saturday it is."

I didn't know what to say to that but it looks like she wasn't going to wait for She was about to shut the door on me but before she could I grabbed the door and pulled it the other way.

"I thought you said ok!"

"Yeah but I also said not now!"

We sort of just played tug of war with a door for a few minutes until she finally gave in and told me to come in. The inside was quite normal. There was a living room, a dining room that was connected to the kitchen. Upstairs there was a bathroom and other rooms, which I assume, are bedrooms. I started to get a bit nervous when I followed her into her room. I've never been in anyone else's room especially not a girl's. There was a bed in the middle, a wardrobe on the opposite side of the bed and a desk at the side. The only things that stood out was the guitar next to her bed and the shelf full of manga. This was a lot different from my room but I guess you can't really compare me to her. As I was taking in all the things in her room I heard a plop sound, I think it came from the bed. I took a look to see what had made that sound I saw that she had fallen asleep again. I sort of sweat dropped at the scene even so I wasn't going to give up on her. I nudged her a little at first but she didn't wake. I nudged her a couple more times but she still didn't wake up. I was getting really annoyed.

"Wake up!"

I was literally shaking her at this stage and she still wasn't waking up! I was starting to think she was ignoring me on purpose. I was getting ready to give up now, who the hell doesn't wake up after being shook and yelled at! What's another way to wake her up? I was just standing there and staring at her for a moment and that's when something hit me. I remembered that she was always very fond of sweets. One time in the middle of class the ice cream truck came past our school playing it's tune when it came past. It was a stupid idea but it was worth a try. I bent down and leaned towards her face then I whispered…

"We ran out of sweets"

As soon as those five words left my mouth her eyes shot open and she sat up so fast that I didn't have time to move and she head-butted me right in the face. As I was rubbing my aching forehead, she had gone and ran down the stairs. Well that sure seemed to wake her up but damn that hurt. I followed after her downstairs at a much slower speed. When I had finally caught up to her I found her in front of an open fridge filled with cakes and other sweets. 'Wow she really was obsessed with sweets. I literally couldn't see anything besides sweets in there. That wasn't what got me though, as I eyes wandered back to her I saw that she was shaking and what is that dark aura radiating from her? She closed the fridge and did a 180-degree turn she facing me now. I couldn't see part of her face because of her bangs but I had a really bad feeling about this and I was right. The moment she lifted her head up and expression was shown. She was pissed. Not your normal mad she looked like she was ready to kill someone. The next thing I knew I was being pinned by her stare. I wasn't sure what made her this mad until she asked me this.

"Why did you lie to me about there being no more sweets?"

'Eh? That's why she was angry?' She was scary when she was angry, not that I would admit that though. I tried to look and answer as calm as possible. "It was the only way to wake you up".

"…Oh why didn't you just say so?"

'You never gave me the chance to! At least she sounded a lot calmer'.

"Why are you here again?"

'I already told you! Ok calm down… don't get angry… she's just an idiot'. "I want you to teach me how to fight."

I looked at her determinedly, I was not going to take no for an answer. After a while she gave a sigh and said "fine."

I gave a sigh of relief at that and I let a small smile form on my face.

"I'm going to get changed now so you can wait outside or something." She started walking back up the stairs. I was just about to start walking to the door myself but then she started speaking again. "Ah! I forgot to mention." I turned to see that she was looking at me again. "If you ever wake me up this early again or say something bad to do with sweets… I will make you see hell." She gave me an intense glare then continued up the stairs until she was completely out of sight. I was left speechless at that. I should remember not to wake her up.


	8. Chapter 7: Gate of Doom

**Gate of Doom**

* * *

I'm glad all that was over, that was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to me and coming from me that was something. Now we were on our way to a secret special training spot well at least that's what it was according to her. I wonder what she was going to teach me.

"We're here."

I looked to see where she had taken me and it looked like we were in front of a school, no wait… it was a school. Why were we here? It was a big school; it was about twice as big as the school we go to now but they looked kind of similar. I decided to go and read the sign beside the school gate. 'Namimori Middle School' Ah! This was the school we go to after we graduate from elementary school. I was still confused on why she had brought me here though.

"Why are we here?"

"I told you this is the secret special training spot!" For someone who didn't want to do this she sure was excited.

"What's so secret and special about it?"

"Well it's secret because no one would expect this to be a training spot and it's special because this is where I first trained and I really like this place!"

"Do you come here all the time?"

"Well not all the time. I come here whenever I have free time, I do have a life other than beating the fudge out of people."

That is not something you should say with a smile.

"Ok… but how can we get in? It locked".

"Like this."

She walked up a bit then took a step then flipped over the gate. I stood there shocked. People should not be able to jump that high, she didn't even grave the gate! She landed on both feet with a soft thud then turned around and wave at me.

"Now it's your turn."

"Are you insane?! I can't do that! In fact most people can't!"

"Eh! Then how are you going to get in?"

"How should I know?" 'There is definitely something wrong with her'. That's not the issue at the moment. If it was true that this was a good training spot I would need to get in there. But there is no way I could do it the way she did. If only this gate wasn't here.

"Wait I know!"

My attention went from the gate back to her. She started walking again but this time she was walking backwards and there was the crazy jump again but this time she didn't go over the gate, she actually jumped to far back. I was sure she was going to fall but then at the last second she grabbed onto the top of the gate. Thank goodness this was one of those gates with a flat surface no the ones with spikes on top. It looked like she wasn't done yet, after she had a good grips on the gate, she slowly lifted herself up and halfway over the gate. If anyone else saw this they would've probably fainted.

"Hey grab on and I'll pull you over."

"Are you serious?! If I do that you'd fall!"

"It's fine. I'm stronger than I look you know."

"That may be true but no matter how strong you are if you look at the situation… you're going to fall if I grab on."

"I won't. Trust me."

"If you say so."

I jumped and tried to grab her hand but it looks like I hadn't jumped high enough. I jumped again and again but in the end I was back on the ground again.

"Come on, you can do it! It's easy!"

'I don't want to hear that from you!'

After a few more attempts and fails I could only come up with one theory, that this was… IMPOSSIBLE! Even though she shortened the height by leaning over the gate there was still no way I could jump high enough to grab onto her hand. Although it crushes my pride to tell her this but there was no other choice.

"I can't do it."

"What do you mean you can't do it?"

"I mean I can't jump high enough to grab your hand."

She didn't reply after that, I guess she though it was impossible for me to do it too. I was curious as to what was the secret special training spot was but I guess there was no other choice than to ask her if she could train me somewhere else-

*Clatter* *Clatter*

'What was that sound?'

*Clatter* *Clatter*

'It sounds like it was coming from the ga- HOLY CRUD!'

I looked up to see her dangling upside-down from the gate! The only thing keeping her from plummeting to the ground were her legs clasped around the top of the gate. 'At least she was wearing shorts instead of a skirt…' I shook my head 'this isn't the time to be thinking about those kinds of things'.

"What on earth are you doing?!"

"I'm shortening the length in which you have to jump.

"You're going to fall!"

" I know so try and grab on quick before I fall."

I knew this was a bad idea by just looking at it but I didn't see another way so I decided to go for it. Besides I would seem like an herbivore if this was enough to scare me and I was definitely not. a

"Can you please hurry up I think I can feel the blood rushing to my head."

'Oops…' I forgot she was hanging there upside-down. I can do this. I can make it. Ok here goes nothing. I jumped as high as I could and by some miracle I was high enough to look her straight in the eye but I forgot to grab her hand… 'This is so going to hurt'. But instead of the pain of crashing into the ground I felt to hands encircle my arms.

"Gotcha!"

I didn't know when I had closed my eyes but when I opened them back up again I looked up to see her smiling down on me. She had caught me before I plummeted to the ground.

"Ok I'm going to toss you over the gate now."

'I'm glad she caught me but wasn't I the one who was supposed to grab onto her. I must've looked really lame.'

"On three ok?"

'Huh. Why did she start swinging me?'

"One…"

'Why is she counting? What's happening?'

"Two…"

That's when her words finally sunk in and I turned pale.

"Thr-"

"Wait! Stop!"

She actually stopped at that but she then tilted her head slightly and looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Why?"

"Don't catch me to throw me!"

"But then how can you get over?"

Ah. I was going to retort but I couldn't think of another way over. Ugh! Why do I have to be so weak! I mentally punched myself.

"…"

"Um ok… what if… I slowly lift you over?"

"Are you sure strong enough to lift me?"

"I don't know but it's worth a try."

Right after she said that I could feel myself being lifted up. At first it was at a very slow pace but then all at once I noticed that I was upside down in the air looking down at her on the gate. I wasn't up there for long though because the next thing I knew I heading straight for the bars or the gate. I thought I was going to crash but then she let go of one of my arms and I was able to use it to grab onto one of the bars in front of me and stopped myself from crashing.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Slowly lifting you over the gate?"

"That was not slow! I almost crashed into the gate!"

"Well you didn't and you're over the gate so I'd say it turned out good. Wouldn't you?"

She did have a point there I was over the gate now but now there was another problem. It's true that I managed to get over the gate but that didn't mean I was safely over the gate, I was still off the ground… 'The only thing that changed was that now I was on the other side of the gate!'

"Well what now?"

"You jump down?"

"Are you crazy? I'll break something if I do!"

"Eh?! Wow you're weak."

'She actually said it!' "How does being able to jump down from a gate mean you're stro-"

"Kyaa!"

Ah. She slipped. She was fast enough to grab onto the gate though.

"Who's weak now?"

"You're lucky if I drop you now you won't get hurt." To prove her point she let go of my hand and let me drop to the ground. That shocked me a little but I was able to land safely on my feet. She jumped down next to me. I was going to yell at her but then I realised an important fact. We were both on the other side of the gate and we were unharmed. Her way worked even though it was dangerous and stupid, it worked! I would've hugged her but I'm not that kind of person. But wait if we had to get over this gate to get in don't we have to get over this gate to get out again? My mood plummeted.

* * *

A/N: Yeah way to much exaggeration and OOC now that i look back at it but I already wrote so meh.


	9. Chapter 8: Training Time

**Training Time**

* * *

Well I can think about a way to get out later, first it's finally training time. I never thought that being trained by another person would excite me but I have to admit that I can't beat her in a fight… yet.

"So when are we going to start training in this secret special training spot."

"Someone's impatient aren't they?" She gave a little giggle.

"Just get on with it."

"Ok but first answer this question first. Do you want to start off like I did or do you want to do the training I do now?"

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough to handle the same training as you?"

"Well you did have trouble just getting over the gate."

"Well didn't you have trouble at first too."

"Yes but I didn't someone to lift me over the gate."

My pride took a pretty big hit at that fact. "Anyway I'm certain that I can handle doing the same things as you!"

"Um… ok then… let's do a 20 lap run around the school building."

'20 laps that doesn't seem very hard.'

At least that was what I thought before I actually started and felt like I was dying. I wasn't even half way yet. I looked beside me to see how she was doing and it pisses me off to say that she looks totally fine! But I guess that goes without saying since she's been doing this for a long time. I shook my head. 'That's no excuse. She must have done this for the first time too.'

10 laps later…

I was finally on my final lap. She was still running beside me. I know she had slowed down to my pace but I'm glad that she did, it would've been awkward having her watch me run. Turning the final corner and… done! Thank goodness I don't think I could've lasted any longer. If I was alone I would've dropped to my knees but I can't let her know that this was enough to get me down.

"Ok now that, that's done… let's start training!"

"Wait. Didn't already start?"

"Um… no?"

She looked at me like I was asking the most obvious question in the world."

"Then what was that?"

"Huh? That was just a warm up."

'Are you serious… that was a warm up?!'

"So you do that everyday?"

"Yep. Why is it too much for you?"

"Of course not. I-In fact I could do ten more laps if I wanted to." It wasn't so much of a lie… I could do it in my mind …just not with my body. I was so out of breath and literally dying and I was positive she could see it too.

"Ok then do you want to go again?"

'How gullible is this girl. Does she not see that I was totally out of sweating and out of breath? I'm actually stuttering!'

"N-No."

"Oh… then do you want to start training now."

"No. Let's just rest for a while." She was looking at me again but with a questioning look this time. I looked away from her. Quick make up an excuse. "I'm just tired because um… I'm not used to the air here?" She was looking at me while I was trying to avoid eye contact and hoping she wouldn't see through my obvious lie. Oh who was I kidding there was no way she would was going to believe this. No one in the world would.

"Oh… ok! You did just move here a week ago."

She believed me! I don't know if she was just trying to be nice or just really really dense… *sigh* At least I was able to rest.

"Tell me when you're ready. I'm going to do a few more warm ups."

I nodded and sat down on the ground. I watched as she went over to the bars and grabbed onto one of the bars. She lifted herself over the bar then started doing some really fast flips on it. I really hope she doesn't make me do that too just watching her made me feel dizzy.

A few minutes later…

My breathing had settled down now and I was ready for the training… I think. She had stopped doing flips a while ago and was now just sitting on top of the bar. I guess I would've been a little worried about her falling if it wasn't for the gate incident before. I got up and walked towards her, she seemed to have noticed since she turned her head towards me.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." I answered hesitantly.

"Good." With that she jumped off the bar and landed on her feet. I looked to see if she was going to say anything else but she just started walking into the middle of what seemed to be a baseball field if the markings on the ground had anything to say about it. I waited and watched. She sure was taking her sweet time getting there. Maybe she still thinks the air was "affecting" and wanted to give me more time to get used to it even if its only a little. When she had reached the pitcher's base which was in the very centre, she turned back to face me.

"Go run and stand on the base where people normally go to bat."

I was a little annoyed at how she was ordering me around but I complied anyway. I guess I was the one who asked her to teach me and teachers order you around like mad. I remember I punched one of them in the face at my old school because of that. The moment when my foot was on my appointed base a baseball came flying right at my head. It would have hit me too if I was little faster at stepping onto the base but instead it just missed my face by a hairs breath and hit the wall behind me with a loud thud.

"What the hell! What was that for?!"

"I was just testing you reflexes. You did pretty well to dodge my speed ball." As an emphasis she repeated the action without an actual ball in her hand this time.

'No I didn't dodge that, you just thought I would reach the base faster and ended up throwing it too fast…' Well I guess I should count myself lucky that she overestimated me because looking back at the wall, there was a mark on where the ball hit. Given that there was actually a mark on a concrete wall, if I got by that ball it would've killed.

Ignoring my exasperated expression she continued by taking a new ball from a basket of balls, which I had no idea where they came from, she brought the ball back and would've thrown it at me if I hadn't interjected.

"Wait!" with my arms stretched in front of me giving her the sign to stop.

Good thing she got what I was trying to tell her and drew back her arm back to her chest.

"Why?" She tilted her head.

"What do you mean why?! You could've killed me with the last throw and now you're going to throw it again.

"But I didn't and besides you dodged it so what's the problem?"

She had a point there since she thought I actually dodged the first one and not that she was the one who missed. I was considering telling her that I didn't dodge that and I couldn't have if I tried but that would've been a huge blow to my pride and I think my pride's had gotten enough damage for one day. I suppose I'll just have to suck it up and let her pelt me with baseballs. This is going to hurt like hell… but wait how did she do this sort of training? Didn't she say she trained alone? I decided to ask her.

"But wait I thought you said that we were going to do the training you normally do."

"We are."

"How is that possible, you would've been alone then wouldn't you?"

"Well, yeah but I normally just use the ball pitching machine."

"Then why don't we just use that?" I would rather be pelted with balls by that than her that's for sure.

"Eh? But you're not alone now I'm with you. Besides you're not used to the air here and me throwing the balls would be a lot easier and less dangerous than a machine.

'No I'm pretty sure it's not… and I can't believe she still thinks that!' "No, if I'm going to do your training regime I want to do it the exact same way. I waited to see if she bought that lame excuse…

"Haah. Fine I'll go get it from the sports shed." She plopped the ball she was holding back in the basket and headed to where I assumed the sports shed would be.

She appeared behind me "Okay I'm back!"

_'What the…'_ It had only been a few moments since I saw her disappear around the corner. "How did you do that?!"

"Okay let's start from where we left off."

_'She ignored me! Huh a ribbon?'_

I don't when she did it but now there was a ribbon tied to my arm.

"Um what's this fo-"

"START!" She flicked on the switch and before I could say anything the first ball was shot. I sidestepped to the left and the ball went past and hit the wall. It was definitely slower and weaker than the ones she threw but it would still hurt if they hit you. Just after the ball hit the wall the next ball was shot. It was aimed right at me. I stepped to the right this time and dodged it but again another ball was shot right at me._ 'Does that thing move?' _I was able to dodge the balls that were coming without looking at them so as the balls were being shot I kept an eye on the machine. It was moving! But it moved so it was aimed to exactly where I was. Wait. There was a ribbon tied on the pipe of the machine and just like I thought it was connected to my arm. So that's why no matter where I moved it was still aimed right at me.

"Finally noticed?"

"Huh?" My eyes went from the ribbon to the person standing next to it. She was looking back at me and smiling then she pulled out a clipboard out of nowhere and started writing.

"Observation skills need some work."

_'Where did she get the clipboard?'_

"Ok let's move on to the next one."

"Eh? Already? It hasn't even been 10 minutes yet."

"I know I'm just testing you out today. I need to know what your capabilities are so I can give you an accurate training regime."

"What?! I thought you said we would train together!"

"Well yeah… but you're a lot weaker than I thought you'd be so… you'd probably die if you do the same training as me."

"What makes you say that and why are your talking all professional like?!"

"Well…" She referred back to the clipboard. "Judging from your previous results."

_'Did she actually write something useful on that?'_

"From the gate test I gathered that you're lacking in strength, from the laps, you're lacking speed and stamina and from the ball test, you're lacking in observations and your reflexes could use some work too. All in all you lacking in every possible thing that makes you a good fighter."

_'I hate to admit it but she was right but did she plan all this out from the beginning? Did she think from the beginning that I wasn't good enough?' _For some reason this made me feel really bad.

"Also you overestimate yourself too much."

"What no I don't!"

"Um… yeah you do. Look I don't know if it's your pride or whatever but you've got to do something about that. Well if you can't you should at least wait until you have something to back you up."

I never thought of it that way before. Now that I think back I was always getting injured… I never really won a fight they just walked away. Was my pride so big that I didn't see them taking pity on me?

"Anyway! So from now on you'll do these three exercises and when I give you the passing mark then you can even spar with me."

Her smiling face appeared in front of me and I suddenly felt better. That was stupid of me thinking like that. I asked her to train me so I could get stronger so who cared about the past. Someday after I get stronger I would beat up all the people who looked down on me.

"Ok!" I was more determined than ever now.

"Good." We stared at each other with fiery eyes for a bit then she turned and walked away.

"Um…"

"Don't mind me. Continue with what you were doing I'll just be haah sleeping under this tree."

"What?! I thought you were going to train me?!"

"Hey I gave you a training regime. Now be quiet and let me sleep. You should know by now that I'm not a morning person."

In the end she was going to make me do all the work huh…


	10. Chapter 9: Mikan's Past

**Mikan's Past**

* * *

This became our daily routine. During class she would come up to me and talk to me about the most randomest things and after school we would go to her special training spot and train until it got dark. We didn't train on the weekends though. I found out that not only did she not like to be woken up in the "morning" but also during the whole day. She literally sleeps the whole weekend away.

Before I knew I was not only looking forward to training with her after school but I was actually looking forward to spending time with her outside of it too. I don't know why but I feel oddly calm when she was around.

Today was different though. The bell had rung signalling the end of school and like usual she came up to my desk. When I looked I was greeted with the normal smile and I was expecting her to say, "Ready to go?" like usual but this time it never came. Instead what she said was the total opposite.

"Sorry but I can't train with you today."

'Eh?' "Why?"

"I just have something I need to do."

"Can't you just do it tomorrow."

"Sorry can't do that. You know how I'm like during the weekend." She said while scratching the side of her cheek at the last part.

I couldn't help myself from agreeing to that. "Next time then?"

"Of course." She smiled at me. "Oh and it's you're turn on class duties so I guess in a way it worked out for the best."

"I would've just skipped it. There's another person on class duties besides me. They could do it by themselves."

She gave me a stern look. "That's not very nice." Then she started her lecture on how being considerate of others or something was important and how I should try being nicer next time. I don't when during the middle of all her nonsense talk she had coaxed me into staying but now instead of training I'm stuck doing class duties with some other herbivoure. I breathed out a sigh. I suppose it's not her fault and it's not like it was her job to train me but I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

'I wonder what she had to do.'

Finally finished! The person with me had already dashed out of the room. I wouldn't have actually noticed if he didn't rattle a table on his was out the door. I don't really know what I did to make him so scared I mean I didn't even touch him. Maybe it was my dark aura as Sakura had put it. I decided to refer to her with her last name instead of her first because I felt it was more appropriate. I wonder if we would ever call each other by our given names. She did the same and called me Hibari when she was speaking to me. Then I would call her Mikan and she would call me Kyoya… What was I thinking it wasn't like we were friends or anything. At least that's how I see it… I wonder if she thinks we are… Anyway pushing my thoughts aside I picked up my bag and left.

It suddenly started raining in the middle of my walk home. Luckily my mother being the overprotective person she was had put an umbrella in my bag for situation like these. I wonder if she had an umbrella with her or was she already safe at home sleeping again. I swear that girl spends more time in dreamland than in the real world. The rain really did come out of nowhere it was still sunny when I left the school but now it was pouring rain.

I was coming up to the place I hated going past on my way home. The cemetery. It's not so much the thought of death that bothers me I don't know how to explain it but I just find it unnerving going past it.

Once in a while there were people who come and mourn. I never really got the idea of mourning for the dead. Sure you knew them when they were alive and you might've really liked them but it's not like they can hear you now. There probably wouldn't be one now since it was raining pretty hard… Ah. There actually is one. I couldn't help but stop and stare at them. As my eyes were locked onto the lone figure in the cemetery all I could hear was the sound of the rain hitting the ground and my umbrella. From what I could see they didn't even have an umbrella so the rain was pouring harshly on them. This scene continued for a while with neither of us moving or speaking. I suppose a nice person would've offered their umbrella to them by now considering they've done nothing but stand in the rain for the past couple of moments but I wasn't one and neither was the people walking past behind me. Seriously was this person stupid or what. Standing in the pouring rain without an umbrella for a person who was already dead. I really didn't know why but I wanted try to identify this stupid person. The clouds had completely covered up the sun and the rain was getting worse by the minute so it was really hard to see anything. But from what I could tell this person was quite short, perhaps a child and it looked like they were wearing a school uniform. I decided to walk further into the cemetery and get a better look. I was about 10 feet away from them and I saw that they were wearing a school uniform; in fact it was my school uniform. It was the girl version though. I started walking closer. It was hard still really hard to see anything in this rain and the strain was getting to my eyes. She didn't seem to notice or care because even when I was this close to her she still wasn't moving. I couldn't see her eyes since it was being covered by her pink coloured bangs but from the direction her head was at I'm guessing she was focusing solely on the grave in front of her. Wait… pink? It couldn't be.

"Sakura?"

That seemed to jolt the girl out of the trance she was in. She turned towards me. I still couldn't see her face clearly but when she started talking my question was answered.

"H-Hibari-kun. Hey, what are you doing here?"

It really was her. "I'm on my way home… what are you doing here?"

"Um… you know what anyone normal person would be doing in a cemetery ha-ha…"

Oh right… we're in a cemetery. "…Who died?"

"U-Uh you know just someone from the past."

Looks like she didn't want to tell me. "Ok… but I think should go home, you're getting soaked."

"It's ok… just a little longer." Her voice faded out at the end.

Before I realised it I was standing right next to her, shielding her from the rain with my umbrella. She looked up then quickly dropped her head to look at the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"You're getting wet." I said, pointing out the obvious.

"I'm fine." She said while pushing the umbrella away from her lightly.

"But you'll get sick if you stand in the rain," I told her moving the umbrella so she was under it again.

"I'm fine. I'm already wet anyway," She replied back and pushed the umbrella away a little rougher. This was getting frustrating. I thought people were supposed to accept someone's help when it was given to them.

"But still-" I tried to urge her before she cut me off.

"I'm telling you I'm fine!" She shouted before smacking the umbrella out of my hand.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted back at her. "I was just trying to hel-" I was cut off by something I would've never expected to see from her. "…p you." She was crying. The umbrella clattered onto the ground and forgotten.

"S-Sorry I-I um-" This time I cut her off.

"Are you… crying?"

"W-What?! O-Of course not! T-This is just the rain." I watched silently as she frantically wiped her eyes with her sleeves. I wonder if she realises what she was doing completely contradicted her claim.

"I was hoping you'd never see me like this."

"Saku-"

"I must look pathetic to you huh."

"Sakura!"

"…"

I looked at her and I could see why she would think that but "I don't think you look pathetic."

I walked up to her and hugged her. Now that I think about it this is the first time I had initiated a hug. Normally she would be the one running up to me and hug me with the happy expression she always seemed to have on… was she hurting this much back then too.

"Why do you force yourself to smile?"

"E-Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. I've seen the way you smile and I can tell you don't really mean it!"

At first she just stood there stunned at what I said. Well I can't really blame her. I had just accused her of faking her whole life. After a few more stunned moments, she dropped her head.

"…What makes you think you know anything about me."

Her voice was being drowned out by the rain. I planned on walking a little closer to her so I could hear her better but before I could even take a step she snapped.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME?!"

Saying I was just taken aback was an understatement. I was full blown shocked. This was the first time I've heard her raise her voice so much. I didn't even have to look at her to know she was furious.

"…"

"U-uh sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

"It's ok… but why do you do that?"

"…Why do you want to know?"

"Because. Umm…" Why did I want to know? It's not like I particularly cared or anything, I had just met her a week ago.

"Hah… This is stupid, I'm going home."

Before I knew it she was walking away. _'Uh! What do I do?' _Not having an answer I blurted out the first thing that popped into my mind.

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!"

_'That was so embarrassing! I can't believe I yelled that out for the whole world to hear.'_

At least it looked like my voice had reached her. She turned around with a shocked look on her face. When she stood there for more than a while, I walked up to her. I was about to clap my hands together in front of her face to wake her when I saw that her whole body was shaking. At first I thought she was going to have another outburst but instead this time she grabbed my hand and started to walk back to where she was first standing.

"You wanted to know why my smile was fake?" She had let got of my hand and was now facing the grave. Her bangs were covering parts of her face so I couldn't see her eyes.

I nodded in response.

I guess she saw my response as she raised her hand to point at something. It was a grave, actually there were two but they were really close together. I went closer to read the names engraved in them.**_ \- Yuka Azumi &amp; Izumi Yukihira -_**Who are these people and what did they have to do with our current situation? Then it hit me. I had never seen her parents before. The person who always picked her up was wearing a school uniform, probably her older brother. _'They must be her parents'. _

"Are they your-"

"Yep they're my parents. They died in a fire 3 years ago when I was only 4. My brother and I weren't in the house at the time but when we came back the house was already engulfed in flames."

I just listened quietly as she told her story. I can't believe that happened to someone like her.

"How can I smile a real smile?!" That made me jump. "How can I when I saw my house engulfed in flames knowing that my parents were inside?!"

I could see tears streaming down her face as she was telling her story. Seeing her so sad made me sad too. But this still doesn't explain why she puts on a fake smile. I waited for her to finish her story before I asked her the final question.

"So… why do you even bother putting on a fake smile?"

"Because my mother used to always tell me to smile." She was still wiping away some tears from her face.

"But if it's fake then what's the point."

"It wasn't a problem until you came."

She had stopped wiping and was looking straight into my eyes. Her eyes were a little red from the crying but that didn't take away any of the intensity of her look. _'What did I do?'_

"It doesn't really matter if my smile was fake, it served its purpose."

_'Eh, purpose?' _She was still staring straight at me. After a while she dropped her gaze and sighed.

"I'm guessing you don't understand what I mean."

"…"

"I mean as long as the people around me buy it then it's all good."

"…"

*Sigh* "You still don't understand do you?"

She spun around and was now facing the graves of her parents. She crouched down and put her arms around her knees. I was going to say something but then she started speaking again.

"You know… you're the first person I've told my story to. How I really felt." I didn't know what to say so I just watched her speak as she ran one of her hands over her parents names engraved on the stone. "It's funny isn't it? I haven't even told my brother how I felt yet I'm telling a person who I had just met a few weeks ago." She had such dejected eyes as she was telling me all this. There was a brief pause before she continued on. "You're also the first person to tell me they care about me in a long time." So that's why she decided to tell me. "But I guess it's to be expected, after all no one has ever really taken notice of how I really feel. But it's ok because it would just be a bother to them…" I couldn't take it anymore.

"No it's not ok! You shouldn't have to be faking your emotions!"

"I know! I know but you know eventually they'll turn real…"

"That's not good enough! Do you even remember the last time you smiled a real smile?"

"…"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet. She seemed confused at my sudden outburst but I didn't care. I am going to make her smile a real smile and I'm going to do it today.


	11. Chapter 10: Smile

**Smile**

* * *

"What makes you happy?"

"Huh? Why?

"I told you I'm going to make you smile. A real smile"

"You don't have to…"

"But I want to." I stopped and turned around to face her, still not letting go of her hand. I did the same thing as she did and stared right into her eyes. I wanted her to see the determination in my eyes. To show her that I was serious about this and that I was going to see it through. At first she just stared back into my eyes but then she dropped her head, looking at her feet. "Swe-" She mumbled something but I couldn't hear it. I was going to get closer but then she slowly lifted up her head back up and said in a louder voice. "Sweets make me happy." As soon as she said it she turned away from me, there was a faint blush on her cheeks. _'Sweets huh…' _I took a quick look around (we were back at the town centre). 'Ah! _There it is_.' A cake shop. I dragged her inside and lead her to the front counter. People were staring at us, probably because we were here alone without any parents but I didn't care. A bunch of fancy looking cakes were on display for people to choose from. I could see that she was very interested with the sweets that were on display. She wasn't smiling yet but her eyes were defiantly sparkling with enthusiasm. I didn't really get how cakes could make her eyes sparkle so bright but as long as she's happy who am I to judge. After what seemed like an eternity, she had finally picked out the cakes she wanted. We sat down at one of the tables outside of the shop. I watched as she eagerly unpacked the cakes I had bought her (there would be no point if I didn't buy it). Although she did have a smile on her face, I could tell that it was being forced a little. If I were to take on this mission I would finish it completely. She had almost finished unloading her cakes; there were two super sweet looking cakes in front of her already. She was opening the last one, she took it out of the box and set it on the table but this time it wasn't in front of her, it was in front of me.

"It's for you."

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on. Just try it." As I looked from the cake in front of me to her, I saw that she had a small smile on. It wasn't as big as before but it seemed more real. That means I was getting somewhere! But back to the matter at hand, I looked from her back to the cake. I could still feel her eyes on me, waiting for me to take a bite. I used a fork to pick up a piece of the cake. _'I really don't like sweet things.' _But I can't disappoint her, my intention is to make her happy not sad and those big, bright, sparkling eyes aimed at me aren't helping! *Sigh* I closed my eyes and shoved the fork into my mouth. To my surprise, she was right. The cake wasn't sweet at all, in fact it was bitter.

"What type of cake is this?"

"Dark chocolate. Bitter isn't it?"

"…"

"I could tell that you're not a sweet type of person."

"How did you know?"

"By the look in your eyes when we came in. When you looked at the cakes on display I could tell you didn't like them."

"Wow. That's amazing."

"I wouldn't say it's amazing, I've had a lot of practice after all..."

Her smile started to fade away and her eyes were losing their brightness. _'Did I do something wrong?' _I started to think over everything I did up til this point. I couldn't think of anything but never mind that I've got to change her mood back to a sort of happy one.

"Why don't you finish your cakes?"

"…Ok"

When we had finished eating our cakes and left the shop I took a quick look at her. She didn't look that happy but at least she wasn't completely depressed like when we first got here. That's got to be something.

"Ne, I want to show you something. Will you come with me?"

As she said this, she extended a hand towards me. At this point I didn't know what to do so I just nodded and took her hand. Her grip tightened and this she started running with my hand in hers. She just kept running and running, dragging me along with her. It felt like we had been running for ages, we had already gone out of the town.

"Where are we going?"

"Just wait and see, we're almost there."

_'We better be almost there, I feel like I'm going to die from tiredness.' _We continued running for a little bit until we reached a hill.

"Is this it?"

"Not yet, I'll race you to the top."

She had started running up. Wait… what?! The hill was pretty steep you couldn't run up it unless you wanted to plummet to the ground. I was going to warn her but she was already halfway up. '_I should start climbing up as well'. _I could see that she had already reached the top where I wasn't even halfway up yet. This was so unfair she ran up while I had to climb and she had a head start too. I don't care so much about winning this "race" but that was against the rules. As expected she had reached the top long before I did. I was about to yell at her but then I saw the view. It was breathtaking; you could see the whole town from up here.

"Wow"

"Amazing view isn't it?"

_'Geh! She read my mind.' _She was sitting down on the grass; she seemed so at ease, looking over the town.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"

She nodded her head at patted the space next to her. I'm assuming she wanted me to sit there. We just sat there in silence next to each other for a few minutes, taking in the view. I didn't want to break the peaceful silence but I wanted to know why she took me up here. When I opened my mouth to voice the question out loud, she started speaking.

"This is my favourite place in Namimori and I wanted to share this with you."

_'She read my mind again! I swear this girl is psychic!'_

"Thank you for today, I had a lot of fun." After she had finished her sentence she looked up at me and smiled. It wasn't one of the big smiles she usually makes at school but this one was definitely more genuine. Before I realised it I was smiling too. A blush took over my face; I had never smiled in front of anyone other than my mother in my life and that was pretty rare too.

"It wasn't anything special."

"It was special, today was one of the best days I've had in a long time."

She smiled at me and I found myself smiling back. It was getting really dark; I walked her home and watched her go towards the door. What surprised me though was that she flashed me a quick smile before she fully went inside. It wasn't big and she didn't smile for long but that was the best smile I've seen on her. I smiled to myself _'mission accomplished … I think.'_

* * *

A/N: Woot! Three at once :) Sorry if the grammar really sucks and if the story doesn't really flow haha I'm kind of sick of writing so i didn't look over these and these are the ones I wrote before I changed a bunch of things so yeah... and I think the next chapter is going to be the last. I have been watching hunter x hunter in the middle of writing this and as you can probably tell by now i'm not confident in my writing at all. I just see all these amazing stories here and I wanted to share my story. I'm one of those people who likes to imagine their OC (in my case it's my made up anime self .) in whatever anime their currently watching so um yeah i want to start writing (failing) a hunter x hunter fanfic! I might be able to finish this one in a couple of days but I seriously just don't have any motivation anymore sooooo wish me luck :)

-.-' Fudge I hope no one reads this note...


	12. Chapter 11: Goodbye Present

**Goodbye Present**

* * *

After the whole incident was resolved we went back to our normal routine well that was until I finally completed the three exercises she gave me.

"How's that!"

"Yep, it was really good you passed. I'm surprised you passed so quickly though it hasn't even been a month yet. Maybe I should've given you harder exercises-"

"Too late! You already said that you would fight me when I passed these one."

"Haha. You're enthusiastic today aren't you?"

"Uh. Well..." I couldn't help feeling excited. From the first time I met her I wanted to try and have a fight with her and now I have the chance. But was I really making it that obvious.

"Relax it's not a bad thing to be excited in fact it's a good thing."

I really liked to see her smile and hear her laugh. They really soothe me- Ah! What am I thinking again stay focused.

"So… can we start now?"

"Sure. I hope you're ready to get you butt handed to you."

"Really because I think it's going to be the other way around." It wasn't.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but seriously that was way to fast and you didn't even use your weapons."

"Sorry to tell you this but you can't expect to beat me after just a month of training. But speaking of weapons I think it's about time you need to get one for yourself."

"Are you saying I'm so weak that I need something to protect me?"

"You do realise I have weapon right…"

"Uh…"

"It's cool I don't consider myself strong anyway. And I thought you were smarter than this."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with?"

"I meant about fighting. Seriously that's some pride you got there. Anyway a weapon is used to attack and even if you had to protect yourself with it haven't you ever heard of the saying defence is the strongest offence."

I really want to go hid in a hole now. Being taught about the LOGIC in fighting from her but she does have more experience.

"So is there a weapon you have in mind."

"Um… not really I haven't really thought about that I just wanted to beat you in a fight."

"Yeah that's what every little girl wants to hear from her friend."

"That's- friend?"

"Yeah friend. What you don't consider me your friend."

Ah! Don't look at me as if you're about to cry. "O-Of course I do."

"Really!" As soon as I heard that she had already teleported to the top of the gate. "Did you hear that? Kyoya-kun said that I was his friend!" She screamed from on top of the gate to no one in particular.

"What are you doing!"

"Sorry I was really excited is all. You're like my very first real friend."

"H-Huh. What are you talking about I see you with a lot of friends at school."

"Well yeah but you're my first…real friend. I'm pretty sure none of the people at school know that I fight but you get me and I like that."

She was blushing and I thought she looked really cute… Seriously me get a grip!

"Um… that's… you're my first friend too."

"I know."

Did you really have to be that blunt!

"And I'm glad that we get to experience this together."

"Yeah… me too."

"So let's get going to the weapon store!"

Ugh… She seriously has the attention span of a squirrel! Maa I'm sort of glad she did I how to act in those kinds of situations.

We were walking through town when a big realization hit me. Were we even allowed to enter a shop with weapons without an adult? Even then I don't think we would be allowed in!

"Um… Sakura?"

"I told you call me by my first name."

"Okay… Mikan?"

"What is it?"

"Are we even allowed to go into a weapon store? I'm eight and you're seven."

"Huh? Oh it's cool I go here all the time. I'm sure the owner wouldn't mind if I bring a friend along."

"You know the owner? How?"

"Ahahaha well that's a se-cr-et."

"Why is it se-"

"Oh! We're here."

Before I could finish my question I was pulled into a very weird shop. It was completely filled with weapons. All the walls were covered in swords, spears, guns and a lot other dangerous looking things. There were even some hanging from the ceiling. While I was staring at all the weapons in the store Sa-Mikan was talking to a guy who I assumed was the owner of the shop.

"Mikan-chan! Good to see you again."

"Hey owner."

"You here to place your tonfa in maintenance? I know you like to fight but try to take it easy, it hasn't even been a month since your last visit."

"Actually no I'm here to find a weapon for my friend and it's not that I like to fight it's just I get attacked… a lot."

"Haha well in any case I believe this is the first time you've bought a friend along so why don't you introduce me."

"Ok. Kyoya-kun come say hi to the owner!"

I looked up from the set of blades on the shelves to where the direction of her voice was coming from. I saw her gesturing for me to come and the guy standing next to her was really freaky looking. He had scars almost everywhere on his body. What the hell kind of people does she talk to?

"So you're Mikan-chan's friend huh?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Haha I expected your friends to look a little… stronger." He turned to her and laughed as he said this.

Well sorry for not being strong.

"That's 'cause he's just started learning how to fight and besides who said I had to be friends with a strong person."

Is she insulting me on purpose?

"Haha I guess you're right. Instead of wanting to be your friend those goes would probably want to beat you up."

"Hey! You don't know that… wait why am I here again?"

"To get me a weapon?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that for a second there." Hah… seriously I can't tell if she does that on purpose or not. Isn't she supposed to have a photographic memory?

"Ok so what kind of weapon are you looking for?"

"Hmm… I don't know. What kind of weapon do you want Kyoya-kun?"

"I don't know this is the first time I've even thought about having a weapon."

"Oh well then there's only one think to do then… weapon montage!"

(Insert random weapon tryouts)

"Well that was the last one." She announced as I threw the axe on the floor. "So which one do you like the best?"

"Uh… I like this one." I showed her the weapon I was talking about.

"Isn't that… the same as mine?"

"Yeah…" Yep I picked tonfa. (Shocker right?)

"Why?" I don't exactly know why but it just felt right.

"I just felt like it…

"Hmm…ok but are you sure you want a weapon made out of wood? Hey owner!"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any steel tonfa?"

"Oooh sorry but I haven't got any shipments for those recently. You actually bought the last one I had."

"Uh… I did? I'm so sorry Kyoya-"

"It's ok I can just swap them for steel one later." I swear she's too nice sometimes. How was it even her fault I haven't even met her then.

"Smart! Anyway how much do we are they?"

"Oh it's ok. If it's for Mikan-chan's friend then it's on the house."

"Eh? But-"

"No buts. Now go and have fun doing whatever it is you kids do for fun these days."

"Um ok. Thank you very much. Let's go try then out then Kyoya-kun."

"Ok."

As I was just about to leave the owner stopped me by a hand on my shoulder.

"Look after her okay. She's been through a lot."

"…I will." I guess the people in this town knows what happened.

We spent the rest of the day training with our tonfa and then the next day and the next. I thought this would continue on forever but then one day she didn't come. I thought maybe she had just overslept but then the next morning she didn't come to school. Was she sick? Without knowing it I had stood up from my desk and got the attention of the teacher and I got yelled at. Normally I would be pissed and say something back but my mind was somewhere else. I had a bad feeling for some reason. Afterschool I went straight to her house. As I got closer the bad feeling I had grew stronger and then my heart just stopped as I reached her house. Was that a moving truck? I ran towards it. This can't be. She was moving? But I just met her and no there has to be another explanation. I stopped right in front of the truck and it was definitely a moving truck. Behind the truck I saw her walking out of the house with a box in her hands. She looked up and our eyes met. She looked like she was about to cry but then she put on her usual smile and walked up to me.

"Hey."

"Don't hey me! What going on? Are you-"

"Yep I'm moving. My brother found a better job in England so we're moving closer."

I felt a part of me break as she made my suspicions true. "…Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to tell you so… I didn't."

"Were you just going to move without even telling me?"

"I knew you would come here so I told my brother to wait for me."

There was an awkward silence before she started speaking again.

"I wanted to give you something before I leave." She handed me the box she was holding. "I…I have to go now. Bye." She started walking to the car where her brother was waiting for her. I wanted to go after her and stop her but I knew that I couldn't so I turned my attention to the box she gave me. It was a black box with nothing on it. It was a little heavy. I opened it and found her tonfa inside and a note. _'I know we haven't known each other for very long but I feel like you're one of the very few people who actually get me so I want you to have these. This way you don't have to wait so long to get steel ones and don't worry I'll be fine without them. Thank you for being my friend and making me smile. ~Mikan' _She's giving me her tonfa.

"Wait!" I ran and grabbed her hand before she could get into the car. I got a worried look from her and her brother but I didn't care.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Why are you giving me these? They're yours aren't they?"

"It's a goodbye gift. I wrote you a note didn't I?" She opened the car door to get in but slammed it back shut. "What are you-"

"I should be asking you that. If…If you actually like me that much to give away your tonfa why are you in such a hurry to leave?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because I didn't want you to see me cry!" She turned her head away from the car to look at me. Tears were streaming from her eyes and she was sobbing as she talked. "I-I wanted the last face you see me make was a happy one but look what you made me do."

"Uh…um." I was never good at dealing with her when she was crying. I know I didn't like to see her crying face even though I've only seen it twice. Ok this is the one thing I never thought I'd do. I decided to give her a hug…

"Eh? Is Kyoya-kun really hugging me right now?" The disbelief was very clear in her voice, which made me feel a little bad. Well I'm not a very warm person in the first place but still…

"Yeah… I'm really hugging you." We stayed there in complete silence until her brother broke it.

"Um… Mikan? We need to leave soon or else we'll miss our flight."

"Ah! I'm so sorry onii-chan!"

"You don't need to apologise!" We could both tell he felt really bad about ruining his little sister's moment with her friend but what he said was pretty important.

"Well… I guess this is really goodbye." She said while wiping the remaining tears from her face.

"Yeah…"

She got into the car and her brother started the car up. The car backed out of the driveway and go onto the road. For a while I just stood there and watched. A little part of me still wished this was all a dream but I snapped out of it and started running after the car.

"Kyoya-kun! What are you doing?" She had seen me running and poked her head out the window.

"Promise me you'll come back!"

"E-Eh?!"

"Just promise that this won't be the last time I see you." I couldn't see my own expression but I can damn well know it was a really determined one.

She smiled and shouted back "I promise!"

The car started to become to fast for me to keep up with and I watched it until it disappeared into the horizon.

I decided that this was the first time and the last time I would ever cry in my life.

**Owari!**

* * *

A/N: FINALLY FINISHED! Ugh! That took way longer than I expected haha. Sorry if the ending wasn't what you were expecting but i had to end it with them parting because this is the past and I'm sticking with the actually KHR storyline where Kyoya was alone... so yeah ya feel me. probably not /(TT . TT)\ Thank you so much for the people who read my whole fanfic! You guys really don't know how much that means to me. Please rate/review/follow/fave and all the other stuff. I'm just so happy I finished :) BTW I told you Kyoya was going to be a lot OOC and hah yeah he was wasn't he... but anyway again thank you for sticking to the end I really appreciate it and last chapter forget what I said about writing another fanfic soon. I'm not good with pressure so let's just go with the flow and not expect anything from me. Have a nice day! (that was random ^^)


	13. Smile: Lost Scene

A/N: I found a scene I deleted from chapter 10: Smile in my folder and I think I may have deleted it because I thought it was a little to OOC but I seemed to have kept it for some reason so... why not.

* * *

**Smile: Lost Scene**

"Um… What else makes you happy?"

"I guess music makes me happy."

Ok, music. We walked around town but no one was singing or playing something. As we kept walking, I spotted a karaoke place but I don't think we could get in without an adult. I was going to turn and walk away but it looks like she had noticed what I was staring at. After a while of no action she started walking towards the karaoke place.

"I don't think we can go in."

"Don't worry about it."

_'Don't worry about it? What's that supposed to mean?' _I didn't get to ask her since she had already opened the door and was going inside. We actually got a room all to ourselves and they said we could stay as long as we like. _'I wonder what made them do that'. _The room was really big and it was very well equipped. There was a karaoke machine, microphones, speakers and a flat screen TV on the wall. This town is really strange for letting children in alone with all this stuff. Whilst I was looking around and taking in everything, she was already setting up.

"What song do you want to sing?"

"Me?! But this was your idea."

"Yes, you're the one who wanted to do this."

I didn't have a comeback for that and besides it's not like I had any choice. She already handed me the microphone and sat down on the sofa, waiting for me to sing with hopeful eyes.

"Fine but you have to sing after me."

"Fair enough."

I walked up onto the stage and selected my song. I didn't know many songs and I have never actually sung in front of a person before. I chose a simple song, it was called Kokou no Puraido.

_~ I fly around, with graceful wings _

_my pride blooms fully ~_

I saw her watch me with amusement _'this was so embarrassing' _but I had to finish this song.

_~ Like a bird, freely,_

_soar and fly above the faraway sky_

_drifting between the waves of the cloud,_

_the place I happened to end up was the future ~_

As I kept going, she looked like she was starting to enjoy it I don't know why since I wasn't really good but I guess that's ok.

_~ Alone, sky above the rooftop,_

_I was listening to the echoing chime_

_I won't let it be dirtied, my ideal fortress_

_I muse on my pride ~_

The song finally finished, thank god for that. Now it's her turn. I gladly stepped down from the mini stage and handed her the microphone.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you promised."

*sigh* "Fine but only because I promised."

She took the microphone from my hand and headed onto the stage. She selected a song called The Instant Memory _'that was a hard song to sing.'_ As the music started playing I wondered what her singing sounded like. Would it be soft or loud, good or bad? All my questions were answered when she opened her mouth and began to sing.

_~ Closing my eyes, like asking a question, never-vanished eternally, the dream's events_

_Reflecting in the mirror, the illusion is just a melody that played quietly ~_

I had never heard a voice like hers before. She sounded like an angel and she looked like one too. She had both her eyes closed and was getting really into it. She looked so happy while she was singing and it made me a little happy watching her enjoy herself.

_~ Piercing my heart, inside the loneliness, longingly inviting the days_

_The instant memory, I want to go jumping over it right now ~_

I listened to her sing and I was starting to block out the lyrics and just focus on her voice. I don't know what it was but hearing her voice fills me with a warm feeling.

_~ The momentary wind too, the flowers blooming in darkness too_

_Hidden in the light throbbingly_

_Hearing it faintly, the missed voice_

_Opening the window and looking up once again ~_

I was a little disappointed when the song ended. I heard her breath a sigh of relief can't imagine why though she looked like she was having so much fun. She opened her eyes on the final beat was played. Our eyes met for a moment before she turned her head away; there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Sing another song."

She flicked her head back up and I could see that she was shocked at what I said. I was a little shocked myself but it was the truth. I wanted her to sing again. I wanted to hear her voice again. I don't know what it was about her voice but it just gets to me, in a good way. It sounded so pure and innocent…


End file.
